The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present application, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, an aspect of the prior art is that a device can be used to generate and display data in addition to an image captured with the device. For example, conventional display systems can typically display arbitrary image objects in relation to a visualization of a real-world environment.